


an ex-Jedi, an ex-Sith and an ex-senator

by venndaai



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Three rebels between the wars.





	an ex-Jedi, an ex-Sith and an ex-senator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Sorry it's not more overtly shippy! They are definitely smooching in between their rebel activities.

[](https://imgur.com/qfXH6HJ)


End file.
